


Coffee and Crushes

by AJewelAmong



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJewelAmong/pseuds/AJewelAmong
Summary: Andrew works up the courage to give his phone number to his crush.





	Coffee and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #81 of the challenge, "Breakfast".

Andrew walked into the school’s café, hands in his pockets, ready for his usual morning coffee and donut. He had just begun the quick walk over to the counter, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw him. His roommate and acquaintance, Jordan, sitting at a nearby table and typing on his laptop, with earbuds in his ears.

Andrew carefully began to walk past the table, hoping that he would be ignored and could just pass on by. But just as he passed, Jordan looked up from the computer and acknowledged him with a glance and a nod, before returning to his work.

Andrew blushed, and felt himself get warmer, quickly shuffling over to the counter so that he could get his breakfast and go. After collecting his food, and paying and thanking the cashier, he headed for the exit. But then, just as he was about to leave, something inside him compelled him to turn back around and take a seat. And he did, at a table not far from the one Jordan was working at.

He alternated between taking a bite of his donut and having a sip of his coffee, every so often looking over at the other boy. Whenever it seemed like Jordan had seen him looking, or was going to, he looked down at his phone and pretended to be checking it. Eventually, after nearly ten minutes of this, his donut was gone and his coffee cup was nearly empty. He got up to leave, and was immediately struck with a sudden, impulsive idea.

He spent a minute debating the idea with himself, before deciding. Then, he pulled a pen from his pocket, grabbed the napkin that had come with his donut, and quickly scribbled down his number and name. He looked back over at Jordan’s table, and found that the boy had gotten up to get a refill on his own coffee.

Andrew seized the moment, and quickly walked over to Jordan’s laptop and placed the napkin on top of the keyboard. Then, without another glance back, he grabbed his things and left.

* * *

Jordan returned to his laptop, coffee in hand, and was surprised to find a napkin covering nearly half the keyboard. He put down his cup, and lifted up the napkin, about to throw  it away…when he noticed the writing on it. He read it, then looked around the room for a moment before looking back at the napkin.

He sat down at the table, and added the name and number to his contacts.


End file.
